Gone
by GhostDog401
Summary: "No you didn't mean to kill Fenton, you were fine with killing me, you don't care about me, only Fenton." Valerie watched in horror as the black and white figure began to disappear. "Only about Fenton."


**Okay so this is completely Angst so get your tissues ready people. Also tell me how I did not so good at sad stories, they always have to have some twist of happiness. *shrugs* Oh well I like it better that way**

**Also when you see the random (1) in the middle of the story, ignore it, it explains why it's there at the bottom.**

**Anyways ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT**

**Gone: a Angst/Hurt and Comfort Fic**

Valerie walked slowly through the graveyard; mist was swirling at her feet as if trying to get her to join the others that were already there. She didn't want to be here, it was all her fault, what had happened was all her fault. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but couldn't wipe them away do to the plant she was carrying, so she just let them fall to the earth below.

The frost covered grass crunched under her feet as she continued to walk deep in thought. She shouldn't be here, it was her fault he was dead, all her fault. She screamed loudly up at the sky, "why did you take him away? It wasn't fair!" Upsetting a nearby raven and watched as it flew away, tears streaming down her face. "Why?" She whispered, softly to herself. "Why?"

Her only answer was the soft blow of the wind and the rustling of branches, but what did she expect to happen, that he would just appear, say that he wasn't really gone, do the impossible, comfort her, all the things she wanted to happen, but knew never would. She sobbed, softly and continued walking.

She closed her eyes and felt the wind softly blow her face, as if it was trying to comfort her, but it couldn't nothing could. Suddenly the flashbacks began to attack her mind, and she fell to her knees sobbing in front of a grave, his grave, the plant falling to the ground, the pot cracking into a million pieces and the dark brown mud splattered across the barely snow covered grass.

**Flashback**

"_Valerie no don't please! You'll regret it, I promise!"_

"_No I won't I finally have you where I want you," there was a loud bang and then screaming, then the silence came, the dreaded silence._

**End Flashback**

She sobbed and clutched her head, why was it still haunting her, why couldn't she just forget it all. She gasped as suddenly another picture played across her mind.

**Flashback**

_She pushed over a black and white figure with her foot roughly turning him over, and smiled evilly. "Got'cha," she said evilly, eyes filled with pure hate. "And this time you are gone for good."_

_How amazed she had been when two bright rings appeared out of no where and cut the figure in half, changing the jumpsuit to street clothes, and the white hair to black._

"_What the!" she gasped jumping back in surprise. Then it settled in, what she had done, and no matter how much she begged nothing could change what had just happened._

**End Flashback**

Valerie sobbed she had killed him, she had destroyed one of the only true friends she had ever had, because her own hatred and anger had blinded her.

She sobbed and looked up there he was, she rubbed her eyes it wasn't possible, his eyes were red from crying and he was standing over her, his form slickering slightly.

"_Why did you do it Val?" _He asked her, his voice seemed to echo through her mind as he spoke. _"I was going to tell Sam that I loved her, but you ruined it you killed me." _He said simply staring at her, his glowing emerald eyes shining with tears and betrayal.

"No I didn't mean-"

"_No you didn't mean to kill Fenton, you were fine with killing me, you don't care about me, only Fenton." _Valerie watched in horror as the black and white figure began to disappear. _"Only about Fenton."_

"No! Please!" She begged. "Don't go! I'll go insane!" But it was too late, he was gone. She cried loudly and fell to the ground ignoring the coldness of the grass.

She looked up and traced her fingers across the grave she was by.

**Danny Fenton**

**Dear Son, Brother, and Friend**

**You will never be forgotten, even by those who never saw you as the hero you were**

It was her fault he was gone, her fault he was dead, but she couldn't tell anybody, she didn't want to tell anybody. She slowly rose to her feet wiping away tears, but she couldn't stop them, no more then she could take back what she had done.

She walked away with her head down, leaving the ruined flower on Danny's grave, only one thought going through her mind.

Phantom was right, she hadn't cared about him, only about Fenton, only about the one that could no longer exist. She kept walking and never looked back, but maybe she should have, because behind her slowly picking up the pieces of the broken pot was a small black haired blue eyed boy. **(1)**

His eyes were shining sure there was sadness in them, but he had accepted his death, and as he looked up and watched her walk away he whispered softly, "It wasn't your fault Val. It wasn't your fault."

Valerie heard the soft noise and looked behind her, nothing was there, but when she turned around there was a small paper and the flower at her feet. She picked it up and read it slowly,

_Don't forget me, I'll never forget you._

_My death wasn't your fault, I don't blame you. You were only doing what you thought was right._

_Please give Sam the flower tell her I love her, tell her I'll never forget her either, that she will always be in my heart._

For the first time in months Valerie smiled, the note wasn't signed, but she knew who it was from, for once her tears stopped and she wiped them away quickly. "Thank you Danny," she whispered. "For everything."

She wasn't positive, but she thought she heard a soft you're welcome in the wind as she walked away.

***sobs* I loved writing this, yes there is a tiny bit of VxD, but it turned out to be DxS in the end (I like SamxDanny, it's not a pair to be messed with *glares* got it) Anyways I cried when I wrote this (no joke) and almost had it end where the random **(1) thingy** is, but decided that I didn't want it to end that sadly so I kind of switched it around and had it end a little happier.**

**Yes Danny is still dead, and No he is not coming back (unless you guys want to take this chapter and work off of it. Be my guest just give me credit, and PM me the link so I can read it)**

**Anyways *wipes tears* I hoped you enjoyed it. Also weird fact, this was 2 and a half pages long, that's longer than most my chapters! *shrugs* Maybe it's because I need to get a whole story into one chapter.**

**Anyways I hoped you liked it and please REVIEW! Or I shall send the Box Ghost to haunt you for eternity. (No really I have his phone number, he gave it to me one time when EmberMclean13 (or is it 14? Grr I keep forgetting sorry Ember) locked me in a cage with him and the Lunch Lady. *shudders* Trust me it is not a thing you want to witness.**

**(1)In case you missed it the first paragraph, where the (1) is in the story is where I half wanted to end the story, but didn't cuz it would have ended to sad, and I like happy endings, so ya this one had a happy-ish twist at the end.**

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
